Breathe
by Reading Is Smexy
Summary: Jack has asthma (Finn doesn't) and they get stuck in a lift... Major Character Death. Please read and review! :3


**A/N: Like I said in my previous story (Shattered) I said that YouTube is my new obsession. When that will change, I have no idea. Please enjoy the story! I've decided to do a bunch of one-shots to get me back on track for my multichapter fics. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Swearing. Major character death (I'm sorry, don't hurt me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! ^_^ **

**Pairings: None really, but whatever floats your boat **

*******This is set in 2012 because I just love them then! (Not that I don't love them now! I do!)**

* * *

**Breathe**

_**Jack's POV**_

I've always been able to tell when an attack coming on, so I know when to get my medication. It always starts with a tight chest followed by wheezing before the full on attack begins. This usually gives me time to find my inhaler before things get too bad.

Things don't always go so smoothly, though. There are times when I lose my inhaler, or leave it somewhere. It's in cases like those when I end up in the hospital and I hate that more than anything.

I've had asthma since I was born, but Finn doesn't. I hate when people find out about my asthma for two reasons. A: It always makes people look at me or treat me different. Like I was fragile china that would break at any second. B: When they find out Finn doesn't have it, they figure that I'm faking. Both of these things piss me off to no end.

Finn and I were getting ready to go the mall to get some things for a video we were planning on doing tomorrow. We got in the car with Finn driving. It was a short drive filled with us talking of nothing in particular. We can luckily park much closer to the front than we thought which was good considering how popular this mall is.

We start walking straight to the lifts once we enter because everything we need is a few floors up. Right as we get to them, the doors to one of them open up. When we get in, we're the only ones in the lift. I reach over and press the four. When it reaches just between the second and third floor, the whole thing jerks and screeches to halt. An unbelievable amount of dust falls from the ceiling.

_Great. Just what I need! _I think grimly. I use the hem of my shirt to cover my mouth and nose, but unfortunately, it doesn't stop the brutal attack on my weak lungs. I almost immediately start harshly coughing. Finn notices and rushes over from the other side of the lift. Worry is written across his face and fear is evident in his eyes that reflect my own. This all happens within a matter of seconds. My chest seizes with pain and what little breath I have left catches in my throat. The dust is _still_ falling.

"Hey, Jack, hey it's okay," he isn't very convincing. I focus on his face, but I start coughing violently once again. I try to take a deep breath. I regret it the instant I start. All I manage is inhaling even more of the dreaded substance. After what seems like hours of painful coughing and wheezing, but is probably only a few more seconds, the dust stops falling. But now, I can't get any more air whatsoever. I start to feel light headed. Finn gently lowers me so that I'm sitting down and leaning against the cold wall.

"Where's your inhaler?" he asks shakily. I know that there is no use in trying to talk so I mouth pocket. He checks all my pockets. "J-jack, it isn't there." My stomach drops. I changed my jeans when I was getting ready this morning, but I didn't get the inhaler. _Shit._

I try to talk to Finn, but my voice is so quiet that I'm not sure if he hears me. "F-f'got it a-at h..ome." My twin's face visibly pales.

"H-home. It's at home." I nod weakly. My fingers have gone numb. "Fuck. Fucking hell." I feel really tired. Blackness rims my vision. The darkness beckons me. It seems like a pretty good idea right about now. I feel my eyes start to drift close. Finn's voice pulls me from the increasing numbness, "Jack! No, no, no. Not now, man." His fingers start tapping on my cheek. Come on, just focus on my voice. Stay awake." _Easy for you to say… _

Suddenly a voice echoes throughout the small space, "Are you guys alright in there? Sorry, there seems to be a problem with the circuits. We'll get'cha out as soon as possible. Is there any medical problems that could present and issue?"

Finn jumps up and dashes to the intercom. "Yes! M-my brother, he has severe asthma! The dust triggered an attack and he doesn't have his inhaler! You have to get him out!"

"Of course! We're doing the best we can!"

"Do it quicker!" With that, he darted back over to me. By this point, my toes, fingers, and hands are completely numb. "Jack!" That's the last thing I heard before the black abyss swallowed me.

_**Finn's POV**_

I turn around just in time to see Jack's head fall to his chest. A thousand thoughts are running through my head, but the most frequently recurring ones consist of me yelling at myself. _I'm the older fucking twin for hell's sake. I'm supposed to protect him! _I know that I'm only two minutes older and that he doesn't need me protecting him, but I still yell at myself about it.

I kneel down right beside him. "J-jack, come on! You have to wake up man! It can't b-be JacksGap without J-jack." The tears that I have been holding finally spill out of my eyes. "Please wake up…" I drop my head onto his shoulder. I pull back and look at his face. His lips are a terrifying shade of blue now.

* * *

It's been ten minutes since the lift stopped.

Nine minutes since Jack lost the ability to breathe.

Eight minutes since I found out that we had no inhaler.

Four minutes since he passed out.

Three minutes since the last time I could feel a pulse.

A minute and a half since the lift started moving again.

Thirty seconds since the doors opened and someone could finally help Jack.

I watch them load Jack on to a stretcher, shouting all kinds of things that I know I don't want to understand. People keep trying to ask if I'm alright, but I just tell them to help Jack, help my brother. When they get him loaded, they come over to me and say that I can ride with him, and that our parents are going to meet us there. I didn't hesitate for a millisecond.

The drive to the hospital is takes far too long. He crashes twice before we can get to the hospital. Just as we turn on the road to the hospital, he crashes a third time. They keep shouting, and injecting him with stuff, but the agonizing, steady beep continues to sing.

"Time of death: twelve thirty-two pm."

* * *

**END**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
